KAAMELOTT : Au Bonheur des dames II
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Suite de l'episode du livre III Au bonheur des dames. Cette fois ci la cour du roi verratelle la femme du chevalier Bohort ?


KAAMELOTT : Au Bonheur des dames II

KAAMELOTT : Au Bonheur des dames II

(Petite suite à l'épisode du livre III : Au bonheur des dames)

La reine Guenièvre déambule dans les couloirs du château, elle croise le chevalier Bohort.

- Ah ! Messires Bohort, vous tombez bien, lance la reine.

- Que puis-je pour vous Votre Majesté ?

- J'organise de nouveau « La réunion des dames des chevaliers de la table ronde ».

- Ah , répond le chevalier embarrassé.

- J'espère que cette fois nous aurons le plaisir de voir votre femme ! Comment se prénomme-t-elle déjà ?

- Dame Berlewen.

- Je compte sur sa présence.

- C'est-à-dire majesté, reprend Bohort gêné. Comme vous le savez, mon épouse vit à Gaunes et voyages très peu, car elle support très mal les transports. De plus, elle s'occupe de nos neuf enfants.

- Elle n'a cas venir avec ! Cela fera grand bien au château d'avoir des enfants dans ses murs et ils pourront s'amuser avec ceux du seigneur Karadoc.

- Je vais lui en faire part.

- D'autant plus que la réunion à lieux dans deux semaines, elle pourra arriver plusieurs jours en avance et se remettre du trajet.

- En… en effet, je vais envoyer un pli pour la convier.

- Bien.

Dans sa chambre la reine se fait coiffer par sa suivante Angharad, quand Séli, la mère de Guenièvre entre brusquement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore , lance la reine de Carmélide.

- Laquel ?

- Vous organisez encore une réunion des femmes des chevaliers de la table ronde.

- Ah bon , s'étonne Angharad.

- Ne rêvez pas , rétorque Séli à la suivante. Vous n'êtes pas invitez !

- Merci de ma rappelez que le seigneur Perceval ne ma toujours pas demander en mariage, répond sèchement la suivante.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Guenièvre. Effectivement, j'organise de nouveau cette réunion.

- Soit ! Mais il n'y aura personne de plus que l'année passée.

- Il y aura la femme de Bohort.

- La femme fantôme !

- Elle sera là, j'ai prévenu à l'avance le seigneur Bohort afin qu'il prenne soin de la présence de son épouse.

- Alors là je demande à voir !

- Si je puis me permettre, fait Angharad. Dans ce cas, s'il y a une place vacante, je pourrais peut-être…

- Et puis quoi encore, coupe Séli. Vous n'êtes qu'une servante.

- Je vois ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre boniche.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours pour moi une boniche, déclare la reine se voulant amicale.

Angharad lève les yeux au ciel en bougonnant.

Quelques jours plus tard, la reine croise le chevalier Bohort dans la cour.

- Alors ! Votre femme est arrivée , s'enquiert Guenièvre.

- Non pas encore. Le bateau a été retardé à cause du mauvais temps.

- Comme c'est dommage ! La réunion est pour dans deux jours !

- Je sais majesté, répond le chevalier avec embarra. Il me tarde aussi de retrouver mon épouse.

- J'espère qu'elle arrivera à temps pour se remettre en forme pour assister à notre réunion.

- Je le souhaite majesté.

- Et vos enfants sont aussi du voyage ?

- Heureusement non, ils sont restés à Gaunes.

- Ah , fait Guenièvre visiblement déçue.

En plein milieu de la nuit, une carriole entre dans la cour du château. Le chevalier Bohort se précipite pour accueillir le visiteur. Une femme à la longue chevelure blonde portant un long manteau marron en descend, elle tient un mouchoir devant sa bouche. Son teint est pale et tiré, mais on devine un visage fin et de grande beauté.

- Vous voilà enfin ma mie ! Je me faisais du souci pour vous, déclare le chevalier.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir aussi mon cher. Mais allons dans votre chambre, je ne suis guerre en forme, dit-elle en toussant. Je crains avoir contracter un mauvais mal sur le bateau.

- Oui ! Bien sur, je vous accompagne.

Des serviteurs déchargent les bagages.

La reine, en compagnie de Séli, reçoit le chevalier Bohort dans ses appartements pendant que sa suivante lui peigne les cheveux.

- J'ai été très déçu moi qui pensais voir votre épouse, lance la reine.

- J'en suis navré majesté. Elle est arrivée en pleine nuit et de plus elle a pris froid sur le bateau.

- Rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, répond le chevalier sur un ton rassurant. Merlin lui a juste conseillé de garder le lit plusieurs jours et de manger des fruits.

- Donc, encore une fois nous ne verrons pas votre épouse, souligne Séli.

- Je le crains.

- Peut-on lui faire porter une coupe de fruits, demande la reine.

- Bien entendu, cela lui fera grand plaisir.

Séli et Guenièvre se tournent vers Angharad.

- Ben voyons ! C'est moi qui m'y cogne ! Je suis pas une boniche ! Je suis suivante de la reine !

- Justement , lance Séli. Si c'est la suivante de la reine en personne qui apporte la coupe, cela lui montrera le respect que l'on lui porte.

- Allez donc !

Angharad entre dans les quartiers de la reine ou cette dernière l'attend en compagnie de sa mère.

- Alors ? Vous l'avez vu , demande Séli.

- Comment est-elle , ajoute Guenièvre.

- Franchement, je ne saurais pas quoi vous dire, répond la suivante en haussant les bras.

- Comment cela ?

- Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre , questionne Séli.

- Si. Mais j'ai rien vu. Il n'y avait juste qu'une touffe de cheveux blonds qui dépassait des couvertures. Et elle m'a dit de vous remercier de votre attention avec une voix enrouée.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une femme , insiste Séli.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
